1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to machines and apparatus for changing reels of sheet material as for example steel from a telescoped condition to its original reeled condition and also for rewinding the reel to remove any loose turns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coils of sheet steel when shipped via rail cars or trucks are subjected to impact loads caused by switching operations of the trains which tend to cause the coils to telescope which in turn breaks the steel banding straps around the reels. When the banding straps break, the outer laps of the coils unwind as a clock spring unwinds. Thus, it is common for coils of sheet steel to arrive at a destination with loose outer laps as well as being telescoped which makes it difficult if not impossible to handle as well as to use the steel.